1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pillows. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a supplemental pillow that is removably attached to a conventional sleeping pillow to elevate the head of the user to prevent his or her hair from making contact therewith.
Many people enjoy having their hair styled at a salon. This can be for special occasions, such as for attending a wedding, party, or night out on the town. Alternately, many people will take a weekly trip to the salon to have their hair shampooed and styled by a hair stylist. The difficulty encountered in such situations relates to extending the length of time with which the hair style lasts. As can be appreciated, sleeping usually entails resting one's head on a pillow for an extended period of time. This can cause the hair style to become frizzy, matted, or pulled out of place during the night.
To prevent such occurrences, many individuals will attempt to sleep in a position that prevents direct contact between the hair and pillow or bed. Some people attempt to prop their head, neck, and shoulders up throughout the night. This, however, can lead to strained muscles and subsequent soreness of the individual's neck. Others may attempt to sleep in an upright position. This, however, is impractical for many people, as sleeping in an upright position for an extended period of time can become uncomfortable and lead to poor sleep. A third solution is to position a conventional pillow so that the hair and pillow do not make direct contact with each other. As a person sleeps, however, the pillow tends to shift about and come into contact with the hair.
The present invention overcomes the problems inherent in preventing contact between the hair and pillow or bed. The device comprises a cylindrical pillow with an elevated section in the middle. The elevated section raises the head of the user and allows the hair to hang over the edge thereof, which prevents the hair from touching the pillow. A detachable strap can be used for carrying the device, and for compressing the pillow for transport. The pillow can additionally include a higher density body, and a lower density elevated section, which prevents the pillow from compressing while still providing a soft sleeping surface. The present invention may be used in conjunction with a conventional sleeping pillow to support the neck while preventing contact between the pillow and hair. This provides a user with a comfortable way to sleep at night while preserving one's hairstyle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to pillows. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to head supports for sleeping. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 3,299,451 to Trogdon discloses a convertible pillow that can be changed from a conventional shape to one having a generally cylindrical shape. The pillow is preferably formed of cellular elastomeric material and comprises a comparatively flat member having a rectangular cross section in its normal shape. A closure means or cover may be placed over the pillow and manipulated in a manner which will change the pillow to one having a generally cylindrical shape, which may be used as a bolster pillow. While the Trogdon device discloses a cylindrical pillow, it does not, however, disclose an elevated middle section, a means of attaching to a conventional sleeping pillow, or a detachable strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,664,537 to Blankinship discloses a sleeping pillow having a core comprising a spring construction in place of conventional feathers or other pillow material. The pillow includes a generally cylindrical shape. The spring construction provides a high cushion quality that will not flatten or degrade over time. Similar to Trogdon, the '537 device discloses a cylindrical pillow, and does not disclose an elevated middle section, a dual density body, or a means of attaching to a conventional pillow.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,441,292 to Williams discloses a pillow for coupling to a surface. The pillow includes a first cushion, a first cover enclosing the first cushion, and a second cover enclosing the first cover. The second cover includes a first end with a first corner; a second end that is disposed opposite the first end with a second corner, and a first aperture disposed near the first corner. The first aperture is large enough to permit ingress and egress of the first cushion therethrough. The device further includes an elongated band member that is coupled to the first and second ends, thereby forming an opening between the elongated band member and the second cover, a loop member coupled to the second end, a carrying strap member coupled to the first and second corner, a pair of D-rings coupled to the first and second corner, and a slide fastener. The '292 device is generally square in shape, and does not disclose a cylindrical shaped pillow with an elevated middle section, or a means of attaching to a conventional sleeping pillow.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0064819 to Mollett discloses an orthopedic, therapeutic, memory foam pillow including upper and lower sections made of memory foam. The pillow is crescent shaped and has a quarter-round cutout in the bottom section to accommodate a user's head. In between the upper and lower memory foam sections is an irregularly shaped firmer foam section that is thicker above the cutout and narrower towards the rear curvature of the crescent. The pillow is reversible and can be used with the quarter-round cutout facing upwards or turning the pillow so that the flat surface is upwards. The head can be placed on either the thicker end of the pillow or on the thinner end of the pillow and on either side of the pillow. The Mollett device provides a means of preventing the hair of the user from making contact with a pillow, however the structure of the device differs considerably from the present invention. Mollett utilizes a crescent shape, while the present invention has a cylindrical shape with an elevated middle section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,247 to Beier discloses a travel pillow comprising a pillow casing having compressible material contained therein which is positioned within a flexible plastic bag. One end of the flexible plastic bag includes a zipper to enable the bag to be closed. A one-way air valve is provided at the other end of the bag to permit air within the bag and the pillow to be exhausted outwardly so that the thickness of the pillow may be reduced. The '247 device discloses a travel pillow with a strap that enables the device to be compressed for storage. This device is generally rectangular, and is not adapted to raising the head of the user off of the pillow.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,421 to D'Emilio discloses a sheet material fabric support which is formed into an hour-glass shape with two mirror image sections surrounded by a zipper which closes the support to form an inner pocket. Two right circular cylindrical cushions form pillow portions made of an inner core of foam-rubber encased by an outer woven cotton layer that is mounted to the sections within the periphery. A carrying strap is attached to the support for carrying the zipped pillow. This device provides a central area comprising an hourglass shape for resting the head. It does not disclose a cylindrical shape with an elevated middle section.
The devices disclosed in the prior art provide pillows of varying shape and configuration. These devices are generally intended for supporting the head while resting or sleeping. The present invention, however, elevates the head of the user off of the pillow, thereby preventing his or her hair from making contact therewith. This prevents the hairstyle of the user from flattening out during sleep. The present invention accomplishes this with a cylindrical pillow having an elevated middle section. The elevated middle section provides additional space between the user and the sleeping surface. Additionally, the device can be removably attached to a conventional pillow for increasing the distance between the head and the sleeping surface.
In light of the prior art and the disclosed elements of the present invention, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art. Consequently, it is clear that the present invention is not described by the art and that a need exists for a supplemental pillow that elevates the head to prevent a user's hair from making contact therewith. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.